


Highest Bidder

by girlintheglen



Series: Quickies ... Under 1000 Words [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	Highest Bidder

 

 

 

  It seemed inconceivable to the two men who were witnessing yet another explosion in the valley below.  They stood at the edge of a rooftop set high above the destruction.  What had once been a verdant,  **green**  expanse was littered with the debris of buildings, their structure now a thing of the past.  Just a few seconds, and the entire community of Whiffle Downs was sent to an ignoble end.

Illya Kuryakin was perhaps the most disturbed by what he had witnessed.  Although it was merely an enactment done with dummy buildings built for the express purpose of destruction, his Soviet background and the horrors of war made him shudder at the ease with which an entire town, even one that was not real, could be so easily turned into rubble.

Napoleon Solo observed the slight tensing in Illya's jaw.  That usually preceded either a tirade about whatever had irked his partner, or a redoubling of effort to punish some villain for whatever evil he had committed.  Solo was also concerned about the ease of demolition that he witnessed.  People were discussing the technique, the obvious advantage of this weapon which could so effortlessly take out an entire enemy population.

"So, what do you think Mr. Solo? Does UNCLE have any intention of purchasing our little  _tool_?"  Illya blanched at the use of the word tool.

"Upon what unfortunate little village do you propose that UNCLE should wish to utilize  _your tool_ , as your call it?  Are you going to put this in a  **glossy**  brochure and try to make it appear inocuous as you prepare to annihilate entire villages?  Whose side are you on?"  The Russian's jaw was clenched so tightly that Napoleon feared he might crack a molar.  

"I, um... UNCLE has never intentionally wiped out a large group of people simply because they were at the mercy of totalitarian or war mongoring types.  We are not a military organization, regardless of what you may or may not have heard."  Napoleon knew Alexander Waverly would never utilize this weapon being touted as a useful new tool for wiping evil from the earth.  It was ludicrous, and dangerous.

Jameson Portman had a smug expression on his face as he listened to the ire in their voices.  These UNCLE types may not be interested in his weapon, but he knew of others that would.  He wasn't particular, as long as the money was good.  He had offered it first to UNCLE.

It would be THRUSH's turn next.


End file.
